Highway 375 - Teil2
Von AtomPils Highway 375 - Teil 1 Teil 2 3. August 1997 Irgendwo zwischen Utah und Nevada Blick in die Sterne Uiiiiuiii, heulte es von hinten kurz auf, bevor der Polizeiwagen mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeirauschte, die nächste Abfahrt nahm und hinter einer Hügelkette verschwand. John lachte lauthals auf. „Die können uns mal! Schau da vorne!“. Betty schaltete erst jetzt, schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und stieg in das Gelächter mit ein. Am rechten Straßenrand konnte sie ein grünes Schild erkennen. WELCOME TO NEVADA the silver state thumb|398px Verkündeten die riesigen weißen Lettern. Das Schild passierte sie, wurde kleiner und verschwand. John lachte, „Jetzt brauchen sie das FBI um uns zu finden“. Er nahm die Brille vom Gesicht, öffnete das Handschuhfach und tastete nach einem kleinen Gegenstand. Eine schwarze Plastikkassette mit krakeliger Aufschrift. Er schob sie in die passende Aussparung unter der Mittelkonsole und sogleich blechte die Musik aus den billigen Stereoboxen. Millencolin sangen „ I've been going with the flow for too long now, this must end”. Und es würde enden. Ein Neubeginn in Freiheit. Diesem Ziel kamen sie nun Inch um Inch, Meile um Meile näher. Betty öffnete das Sonnendach, stellte sich auf und streckte den Kopf aus dem Pickup. Der sonnenerwärmte Fahrtwind strömte ihr ins Gesicht, Staubpartikel prasselten auf Ihre Haut, und sie schrie so laut sie konnte. Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich frei. Es war spät geworden. Die endlose Weite der Wüste war in tiefe Schatten getaucht. Hinter den zackigen Bergen, die sich über die gesamte Breite des Horizonts zogen, schimmerte ein magisch leuchtender Streifen, der sich sanft in das tiefblaue Firmament des glitzernden Sternenhimmels fügte. Sternschnuppen stürzten nieder, verglühten und verschwanden in der Ewigkeit. Johns Augenlider zuckten. Sie mussten nun schon über 12 Stunden unterwegs sein. Hier und da hatten sie sich verfahren, an jeder möglichen Raststelle, seit Überquerung der Staatsgrenze, inklusive einer längeren Schlafpause, Stopps eingelegt und waren nun wieder auf direkten Wege nach LA. Zumindest dachte es John. Das monotone Brummen des Dieselmotors, das Rauschen der Straße, und der einsame Blick entlang des leergefegten Highways, der nur von den gelblich leuchtenden Scheinwerfern erhellt wurde, machte Müde. Zudem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wo sie in diesem Moment eigentlich waren. Theoretisch hätten sie Las Vegas längst erreichen sollen. Er dachte daran, Betty nach der Karte zu fragen, doch sie schlief und er wollte sie nicht wecken, zumal sie dann nur grundlos Panik schieben würde. Er ging vom Gas herunter und stoppte den Wagen am rechten Straßenrand. Der Motor verstummte. Absolute Stille. Selbst das Zirpen der Heuschrecken war verstummt. Er verharrte einen Moment und erneut machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Dann nahm er die Karte vom Armaturenbrett, entfaltete sie vollständig und breitete sie über Schoß und Lenkrad aus. Nur das schwache Glühen der Interieur-Beleuchtung gestattete ihm einen Blick. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er grob die zurückgelegte Strecke nach. Der Great Salt Lake, den Interstate 15 entlang, über die Route 93. Das hatten Sie gemacht. Dann später wieder zurück zur 15. Oder war es die 6? Und wo war die Abzweigung? Im Augenwinkel konnte er Betty erkennen, die ihn mit ihren mausgrauen Augen anstarrte. „Was ist los John?“, stammelte Sie im Halbschlaf. „Warum halten wir?“. „Ich muss nur kurz auf die Karte schauen, Kleines“. Er faltete sie wieder zusammen und startete den Motor. „Du weißt aber noch wohin, ja?“, sie rappelte sich auf. „Alles Okay. Wir müssten jeden Moment die Lichter von Vegas sehen können.“, zufrieden drehte sich Betty zurück in Schlafposition. John beschleunigte, doch glaubte er selbst nicht an seine Worte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich sein sollte, hatte er keine Ahnung wo sie eigentlich waren. Keine Vorwarnung und keine Zeit zu reagieren. Urplötzlich verstarben Motor und Licht, der Wagen rollte durch die Dunkelheit. John erschrak und betätigte die Bremse so stark, dass Betty aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde. „John!“, fuhr sie hoch, „was ist los?“. John drehte den Schlüssel vor und zurück. Keine Reaktion. Nicht mal der Anlasser reagierte. „Keine Ahnung, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dem Wagen“, entgegnete er, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, drehte aber immer panischer am Zündschlüssel. Mit geballten Fäusten schlug er aufs Lenkrad, ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und fluchte laut. Dann öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus dem Auto. Auch Betty schnallte sich los. Wo sind wir überhaupt? Es war stockduster. Zwar spendeten Sterne und der Mond ein wenig Licht, doch die Augen brauchten Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Verdammt, gibt es hier nicht auch Kojoten? Bei dem Gedanken fuhr ihr die Angst in die Glieder. Sie hörte abgedämpfte metallische Geräusche von der Pritsche, dann Schritte und sah kurz darauf, wie John zur Fahrzeugfront ging und die Motorhaube öffnete. Kurz hielt sie inne. Dann öffnete sie die Beifahrertür, kletterte unter der Wolldecke hervor und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug. Erst jetzt konnte sie den Sternenhimmel sehen. Er war absolut klar. Hier hatte die Natur das sagen. Kein Licht vermochte es vom Boden zu strahlen und die unglaubliche Vielfalt des Universums zu verdecken. Tausender kleiner Lichtpunkte verteilten sich gleichmäßig über die riesige Himmelsglocke. Zentral zog sich ein heller Streifen, aus blauen, weißen und Magentafarbenen Punkten über das Firmament. Das musste die Milchstraße sein. Sie spürte Johns Arm, der sich sanft über ihre Schulter legte. Er schmiegte sich fest an sie. Er wusste zwar nicht wie es weitergehen sollte, aber er wusste dass er nun bei ihr sein musste. „Hast du…“ sprach er, hielt es dann aber für Schwachsinn und blieb still. „Was?“ fragte Betty, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und fixierte John mit ihrem Blick. Die Sterne schienen in ihren riesigen Augen zu reflektieren. „Naja… hast du dich schon einmal gefragt ob wir allein auf dieser Erde sind?“, sie wendete ihren Blick nach unten, schaute für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück zu John und drehte dann den Kopf wieder nach vorne um die Sterne zu beobachten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, würde es mich wundern, wenn es gerade da oben keins gäbe.“, antwortete sie und fügte hinzu „Ich hoffe nur es gibt dort kein Salt Lake City, oder so“. Sie mussten beide lächeln. John lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die linke Wange. Betty blieb still, atmete tief. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, legte ihren Arm über seine Schulter und begann ihn zu küssen. Dann ein Schlag. Beide erschraken von neuem, als sie plötzlich in helles Licht getaucht waren. Der Motor war wieder angesprungen, samt den Scheinwerfern. „Irgendwie gruselig“, schlussfolgerte John, löste sich von Betty und ging auf das Fahrzeug zu. Diese blieb stehen und schaute sich beunruhigt um. „Komm!“ rief John aus der Kabine zu ihr hinüber und schloss die Fahrertür. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte. Sie hatte sich diesen Moment schon lange gewünscht. Jetzt war er gekommen, aber unter diesen Umständen? Waren sie eigentlich in Lebensgefahr? Sie schlug die Fahrertür zu und versuchte die Vorstellung zu verdrängen. Das Fahrzeug war nach dem Totalausfall von der Straße abgekommen. John drehte es, fuhr zurück auf den Teer und beschleunigte vorsichtig auf Reisegeschwindigkeit. Betty blickte John ins Gesicht. Er starrte strack geradeaus. War es die Angst? Die Straße? Oder bereute er es? Betty bekam Panik, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sie warf einen Blick durch die Frontscheibe in den Himmel. Da war sie, die Milchstraße. Verdammt, wie klein sie doch waren. Merkwürdig. Diese Sterne waren ihr vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen. Drei neonfarbene Punkte, die in Dreiecksform um das Zentrum der Milchstraße herum positioniert zu sein schienen. Wurden sie heller oder bildete sie sich das ein? In sekundenbruchteilen stieg ihr Puls um das 4-fache. Das waren keine Sterne… Highway 375 - Teil 3, Highway 375 - Teil 4, Highway 375 - Teil 5, Highway 375 - Teil 6, Highway 375 - Teil 7, Highway 375 - Teil 8 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Sci-Fi